ShizNat Mixed Tape
by deathbybunny
Summary: Shizuru and Natsuki meet in different scenarios inspired by different songs. Three-shot story. AU


**AN:** So, another random one-shot or should I say three shot? I am once again venturing into the ShizNat fandom for this one. I blame all the music I've been listening to lately for inspiring these three stories. I hope these turned out all right. The first story was inspired thanks to "Hey There Delilah" by the Plain White T's. Let's begin this little trip shall we?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai Hime or any of the songs.

**Hey There Shizuru**

A brunette was sitting in a café looking at the ring that adorned her finger. Not even an hour ago, her girlfriend had proposed and she'd been forced to say yes. Why? Because her girlfriend had gone behind her back and arranged it with her parents. Cardinal eyes shifted away from the ring and into her teacup instead. She'd been sitting there, sipping tea, trying to figure out how to get out of this and still nothing came to her. She and her girlfriend of 2 years, Tomoe Marguerite, had been talking about marriage. Well, at least Tomoe had. Shizuru's mind couldn't have been farther from those thoughts. The brunette hadn't taken her seriously whenever talk of that certain subject would be brought up. She thought she'd been pretty obvious about not wanting to settle down. Then Tomoe went behind her back and talked to her father. She never expected that she'd get married so soon. She was only 20 and in two years she'd be graduating from NYU then moving back to Japan to help her father run his company. She had everything planned out. This though, was a major deviation from it.

"_How did this happen?"_

Shizuru Viola sighed. Sitting there was not helping her situation. Perhaps a walk would help clear her head. It was worth a shot seeing as her favorite beverage in all existence had not done the job she had hoped. Then again, the tea from America and that of her home were vastly different. She'd been hard pressed to find a good shop. To her luck, she'd happened to be wandering out of Central Park and came across the peculiarly named HIME Café. Curiosity got the better of her and she'd investigated the little shop. To her surprise, a girl who looked to be a year or two younger than herself ran it. Mai Tokiha was a hard working red head girl with amethyst eyes. Shizuru got to know the girl quite well after their first initial encounter. She discovered that both of them originally hailed from Japan. Even more shocking was the fact they had lived in the same town for a short while. From then on, Shizuru would go to the café for a cup of tea almost every day. Being there reminded her of home and on some days, she really liked having that comfort.

"Leaving already Shizuru?" Mai asked as she wiped off the counter.

"I'm afraid so." Shizuru smiled although it did not reach her eyes.

Mai frowned. She did not like seeing the brunette's polite mask around herself. She'd never really taken notice of her fake smiles until a certain friend of hers pointed it out.

"Is everything alright Shizuru-san?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Please don't use your mask around me. I know it's only been a few months since we've known each other, but I thought we'd become good enough friends that you wouldn't have a need for it around me."

"Ara, since when has Mai been so good at seeing through me?"

"_Since a certain wolf puppy pointed it out."_

Shizuru pulled out her wallet from her purse to pay her tab. Mai said nothing as she rang up the sale.

"My girlfriend proposed to me."

"Oh? And what did you say?"

"I had to say yes."

"Had to?" Mai said with a frown. "That's not how it should work."

"It does when it's been arranged."

"Arranged? They still do that now a days? Oh, I'm sorry! I'm being inconsiderate. Are you okay?"

Shizuru shook her head. "I don't know what to do about this Mai."

Mai looked thoughtful for a second before a smile broke out.

"Why don't you go take a walk in the park? You know you should go sit by the fountain and listen to the running water. I'm sure the peaceful sound will help clear your mind. Who knows, maybe something special will come of it."

Mai's plan didn't seem like a bad idea. She had been planning to go for a walk after all. Shizuru finished paying and thanked her for her advice. Bringing her jacket closer to her, the brunette made her way out of the café and into the slightly chilly October air. The city was as crowded and noisy as ever. The city that never sleeps was a very appropriate nickname for it. She'd come to New York wanting to get away from the pressure of being a Viola back in Japan. She'd gone to high school away from her hometown of Kyoto in hopes of escaping the overbearing shadow of her family, but no matter where she went, the name Viola was synonymous with power and respect. She hated that. All she wanted was to be treated like any other person, but she was never going to get that staying in Japan. Thus she traveled to New York to attend business school. It was a refreshing change. It was here she met her girlfriend Tomoe.

"_Will I ever escape my family?"_

Shizuru suddenly stopped walking. She hadn't even realized she'd made it to the park, but that wasn't what caught her attention. On one of the many benches sat a blue haired girl singing in the most alluring husky voice Shizuru ever had the pleasure of hearing. Transfixed, all Shizuru could do was watch from afar, listening to the girl sing. All thoughts about her engagement disappeared.

**-Mai Hime-**

"You seem happy."

A grunt.

"You're imagining things."

A grin.

"Did you meet someone special?"

A blush.

"S-shut up!"

A blue haired girl ran to the back office of the HIME cafe.

"You're welcome!"

**-Mai Hime-**

It'd been a few weeks since Shizuru first saw the mysterious girl yet she hadn't worked up the courage to talk to her. Instead, she'd come to this part of the park every Tuesday in order to hear her beautiful voice. She looked forward to this part of her week more than anything. There was only one day she'd missed the girl and that was because Tomoe had wanted to go shopping for wedding things. Shizuru made sure her Tuesday's were never used for that again. She frowned thinking of the wedding. It needed to be stopped. She couldn't go through with marrying the green haired girl. But how could she do it? Her father would never allow her to back out at this point. It didn't matter if she loved Tomoe or not.

Sighing she looked towards the area where the blunette singer usually sat. She wasn't there. Panic rose. Where was she? Was she okay? Shizuru wanted to go search for her in case she was in any trouble but how could she when she didn't even know her name?

It didn't matter.

Turning, she was about to run back towards the streets in order to begin her impossible search only to run into another person. Shizuru felt a pair of strong arms steady her and hold her in place.

"Whoa! Watch where you're going will you?"

Shizuru shivered. _"That voice."_

Looking up at the person she ran into, her eyes met the emerald orbs of the singer she'd been admiring all this time. She was more breath taking up close than she'd thought.

"Hey, I know you!"

"Ara?"

"Yeah, you're my stalker!"

Shizuru blinked. Well she certainly hadn't been expecting to hear that.

"Stalker?"

Without answering, the blunette huffed and walked past Shizuru to her usual bench. Still curious as to why she was called a stalker, Shizuru followed the mysterious girl to the bench and sat next to the blunette while she unpacked her guitar. The younger girl eyed her companion.

"So, are you gonna tell me your name or just stare at me creepily?"

"Ara? I don't know what you mean." Shizuru smiled and continued to stare at the singer.

An adorable blush rose on those pale cheeks. Shizuru felt herself become giddy for some reason.

"D-Don't play dumb! Stop staring already!"

"I will if you tell me your name."

"Hey! I asked first!"

"Oh? Are you that eager to know your stalker?"

Pale cheeks became darker. Shizuru had never had this much fun teasing anyone. She could get addicted to this. The blunette crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

"Natsuki." A mumbled reply came.

"What was that?"

"My name. It's Natsuki."

"_What a beautiful name."_

"Nice to meet you Nat-su-ki." Another blush. Shizuru couldn't help but smile. "I'm Shizuru Viola."

Shizuru held out her hand, hoping that Natsuki would take it. Natsuki looked warily at her before extending her own hand. The warmth she felt from that simple contact was more than she'd ever gotten from anyone in her life.

**-Mai Hime-**

"You're in a good mood today."

"You're still imagining things Mai."

"Please, give me some credit Natsuki."

"Pfft. Fine, thanks I guess."

"You guess? I finally get you and Shizuru to meet and all I get is an I guess?"

"Take it or leave it."

Mai sighed. "I suppose I'll just be happy with the fact that you're no longer acting like a stalker."

"I-I wasn't stalking her!"

"Right and I'm a magical girl that can control fire."

**-Mai Hime-**

"So why are you still going through with this stupid thing?"

Shizuru watched as Natsuki packed away her guitar for the evening. It'd been a month since they'd finally introduced themselves and Shizuru was in heaven. The two had become fast friends. At least Shizuru would like to think they had. Every Tuesday, Natsuki would wait for her with a styrofoam cup of tea from her favorite place. She wondered how she knew she liked the tea from the HIME café but decided it was probably just a coincidence. After a brief chat about their day, they'd sip their drinks in comfortable silence before Natsuki would pull out her guitar and begin her singing.

"Natsuki will have to be more specific."

The blunette snorted. "What do you think I'm talking about? Your stupid wedding!"

"Ara?"

"Don't ara me! Why are you still going through with it when you've told me more than once that you don't want this?" Natsuki growled.

It was no secret that Natsuki detested her entire engagement. She'd been pretty blunt about it once Shizuru came clean about everything.

"I believe I've already stated that I'm unable to break this engagement."

"Your father shouldn't make you marry someone you don't love! It's not right!"

"Things are different for me Natsuki."

"I don't care! I don't like it!"

Natsuki had crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth set in a deep frown. Despite her sour mood, Shizuru never felt happier. In the weeks they'd spent together, the crimson-eyed girl had come to the undeniable conclusion that she'd fallen for the blunette. Hard. The more time they'd spend together the harder it was for her to control her actions around her. It was even more difficult whenever the blue haired girl would show any concern for her. Like what she was doing at the moment. Taking Natsuki's face in her hands, she gently eased her furrowed brow with a kiss. Right on cue, Natsuki's cheeks burned red. This was another one of her guilty pleasures. She could never get enough of those blushes.

"W-what are you doing!"

"If Natsuki keeps scowling her face will remain like that."

The blue haired girl snorted. "Yeah right, and if you keep letting your father walk all over you, you'll end up married in a few months."

Shizuru smiled sadly. It was true, but she couldn't go against her father. No matter where she went or what she did, he always had control of her life.

"My Natsuki is so sweet for caring."

"S-since when am I yours?"

Shizuru let go of the younger girls face and turned away. Natsuki slightly panicked. Had she hurt her feelings? That was the last thing she'd wanted to do. Shizuru might annoy her sometimes, but she'd never really hated getting teased by her. She'd never admit this out loud of course.

"Ikezu, Natsuki doesn't want to be my friend."

"T-that's not what I meant! I like you!"

Hearing those words a faint blush spread across Shizuru's own cheeks. She knew that wasn't what the blunette meant. She kept repeating this to herself over and over again, but her beating heart would not still.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki asked concerned.

The brunette willed away her blush. She couldn't lose it here. Besides, she was an engaged woman. There was no way Natsuki would look at her twice with her current status.

"So my Natsuki likes me?"

"Y-yeah…you're my friend after all."

A friend. If only they'd met sooner. If only they weren't just friends. Then even if it were for a short time, even if her father had arranged a marriage for her, she would've been able to be happy with the girl with the enchanting emerald eyes.

**-Mai Hime-**

A green haired girl watched as her fiancé talked with the blue haired girl. She didn't miss the looks of affections the brunette would direct to the singer when she wasn't looking. Tomoe clenched her hands in rage. Who was this girl to steal her love's affections from her? She turned from the scene, her eyes burning in rage. She would not lose to the other girl. She'd gone to great lengths to ensure Shizuru would be hers and hers alone.

"_No one can take you from me Shizuru!"_

**-Mai Hime-**

"What?"

"I said…"

"I know what you said! Why aren't you not trying to stop it!"

Natsuki was mad. Scratch that, she was seething with rage. Today would've been like any other Tuesday, but this time Shizuru had come bearing news she didn't want to hear. The brunette was saying her good byes. Her fiancé had moved their wedding to that weekend and apparently, her father had agreed to the change.

"Fuck that girl! Fuck your father! I can't let you go through with this!"

"Natsuki…please understand. This is what is expected of me. I have no choice."

"Yes you do! There is always another choice!"

"Not for me! If I refuse…if I run where will I go? I'll have nothing!"

"Then come with me! I'll take you away from everything!"

Shizuru smiled sadly. It's exactly what she wanted to hear. Knowing someone was willing to go so far for her…she could now meet her fate head on.

"My Natsuki is truly very kind, but I'm afraid I can't accept her offer." She gave the blunette a hug, one that Natsuki did not return. "Good-bye Natsuki."

Shizuru quickly turned and walked away from the still stunned singer.

"If you think you can just disappear from my life you got another thing coming!"

Shizuru picked up her pace. Tears now streaming down her face.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki yelled desperately after the brunette.

**-Mai Hime-**

Mai was startled when the front door to the HIME café was flung open. Her blue haired friend stormed past her and into the back office. Something bad must've happened. She left one of the staff in charge while she went to talk to Natsuki. Opening the door carefully, Mai's worry increased when she saw Natsuki suddenly punch the wall.

"Natsuki?"

"She said good-bye." Came the choked reply.

The red head didn't need to ask whom Natsuki was talking about.

"What happened?"

"Her fucking fiancé moved their wedding to this weekend. After it, she's going back to Japan. She said she'd probably never see me again."

"Natsuki…."

"She's not even trying to do anything about it! How can she just leave me like this!"

Natsuki slumped onto a chair, her head in her hands. Mai watched her friend silently cry before venturing forward and wrapping her arms around her. There were few times in her life she'd seen her friend cry. The first time was when her father had died. She'd held her tears in all through the funeral until she reached her home. Mai had been there to comfort her from that tragedy. The second was when her little sister Alyssa was born. Her tears though, had been of happiness that her family was expanding. That she was no longer an only child. This would be the third time and over a girl no less.

"You love her don't you?"

"I should've told her! I should've fought harder for her!"

"Maybe it's not too late."

Natsuki sniffed and pulled away from Mai.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I think her knight in shining armor can still save her. You just need a little help."

Hours later, Natsuki stared at the phone in her hand. A familiar set of numbers was punched in but she hadn't called. Mai said she needed some help but she hadn't thought she'd have to call this particular person. It was embarrassing to think she'd have to explain her situation. Still, if it meant saving Shizuru then she'd willingly sacrifice her pride for her. She pressed call and waited for someone to pick up.

"_Kruger residence."_

"Hi mom…"

"_Natsuki! To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"_

"I…I need some advice."

"_What's wrong?"_ Her mother's tone had gone from playful to serious.

"It's about this girl…"

**-Mai Hime-**

Shizuru was sitting in the noisy restaurant that was booked for her rehearsal dinner. She wore a long strapless red dress with a slit running down one side exposing one of her long creamy legs. Her mask was firmly in place as she greeted all the guests that walked by her table. Whenever she there was a break from being a good hostess, she would think back to how she'd ended up in this position. She should've paid more attention to the signs. She should've stopped Tomoe's obsession with her. The green haired girl had become hopelessly infatuated and Shizuru had done nothing to discourage her unhealthy attachment to her. Look where that had led her? Tomoe had gone behind her back and convinced her father to arrange a marriage between the two families. A marriage that was beneficial to both parties. The Viola's would be getting a very powerful business partner that could help extend their business outside of Japan and the Marguerite would be getting a foothold into the Japanese communications market. It was a win-win situation for everyone. The green haired girl had ensured she couldn't say no to her.

Everything the green haired girl was doing was without her consent. Like the date for their wedding, Tomoe had picked it out without informing Shizuru then had gone and changed it just like that. Not only that but Tomoe also already picked the dresses for the ceremony. Now that she thought about it, everything had been pretty much planned out. Shizuru had absolutely no input what so ever. The only time she'd been asked about anything was when they went shopping that one time for flowers. Tomoe was not hiding the fact that she was trying to make Shizuru hers as soon as possible.

"Bubuzuke!"

Shizuru was snapped out of her thoughts by the boisterous voice of her longtime friend and rival, Haruka Armitage. It was no surprise to her that Yukino Chrysant was not far from her. The two girls were inseparable really. It was a wonder they weren't dating yet although Shizuru knew it was only a matter of time.

"Ara, it's nice to see you could make it Haruka."

"So you're going through with it?"

"I think you know the answer."

"You know, for being so damn smart, you're really stupid."

"Haruka!" Yukino scolded. "I'm sorry Shizuru. She'd just worried about you."

"Like I'd worry about her! I'm just angry she's not freighting this!"

"It's fighting Haruka…"

"That's what I said!" The blonde turned back towards the crimson-eyed girl. "Don't come crying to me when you realize you made a mistake."

Haruka proceeded to stomp away from the brunette. Yukino smiled apologetically and went after the seething girl. For a moment, Shizuru's mask cracked. It hurt to be told the truth. Other than Natsuki, no one else had been as blunt as Haruka had.

"_Natsuki…"_

Thinking about the blunette caused her heart to break. Nothing had gone as planned earlier that week. Predictably, Natsuki had taken it rather badly. She yelled and refused to let Shizuru say her peace. She at least managed to say her good-bye. After the wedding was through, she and Tome would be moving back to Japan where Shizuru would finish her schooling. Shizuru knew that had been the last time she'd get to see her precious Natsuki.

"_If you think you're going to just disappear from my life you've got another thing coming!"_

Shizuru smiled sadly into the champagne glass she held in her hand. What more could she do? It's what her family wanted. It's what was expected of her.

"A refill ma'am?"

Shizuru looked surprised at the server that was now standing in front of her.

"Mai?"

The red head grinned.

"That's right!"

"Ara, what are you doing here?"

"I'm helping a friend."

Before Shizuru could ask what she meant, she heard the sound of guitar being strummed. Stunned, she turned towards the entrance of the restaurant; there stood Natsuki, a determined look in her emerald eyes as she walked slowly through the doors.

_Hey there Shizuru what's it like in New York City_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do_

_Time Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true_

Tomoe seethed at seeing the uninvited guest. She moved to prevent her from continuing to serenade her fiancé when she suddenly found herself blocked by some servers.

"Sorry, but we can't let you ruin the mutt's confession." A red haired girl with lime eyes smirked smugly at her.

"Move or you'll be sorry." Tomoe growled.

"Trust us," said the other server. A girl with short black haired and glasses. "You'll be the one who's sorry if you mess with Natsuki."

_Hey there Shizuru don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

Natsuki picked up her pace a little more. The guests parted like the red sea for her making a path towards the crimson-eyed beauty. Shizuru remained rooted in her spot with Mai at her side. She looked like she was still trying to figure out why Natsuki was there.

_Hey there Shizuru, I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_Hey there Shizuru, I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away, I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

"Your knight in shining armor is here to rescue you." Mai whispered to Shizuru. "Don't keep her waiting."

Shizuru nodded in a daze. Slowly, she began to move towards the girl of her dreams. She couldn't believe this was happening. Natsuki really wasn't going to let her go.

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_And we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_Shizuru I can promise you_

_That by the time that we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

Tomoe had enough. This was her rehearsal dinner. This was her fiancé! Her woman! No one could have her! In a fit of rage she shoved the two girls aside and went for a steak knife on one of the tables. She was going to end this.

_Hey there Shizuru_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be making history like I do_

She went around behind all the guests in order to sneak up on the blunette from behind. The two server girls had not given up on stopping her and were moving towards her, but the crowd was getting in their way. Tomoe smirked. They wouldn't get to her in time.

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Shizuru here's to you_

_This one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

Shizuru was now an arm's length from her blue haired knight.

"Shizuru…"

"Natsuki…"

"Look out mutt!"

Natsuki reacted. Gripping the guitar like a bat she turned and swung it with all her might at the green haired girl who'd snuck up behind her.

"ARG!" Tomoe screamed in pain as the guitar smashed right into her hand. "You bitch! You'll pay for this!"

Natsuki glared at her but she had more important things to worry about than the psychotic girl on the floor. She turned back to Shizuru, her crimson eyes wide from what had just happened. Smiling slightly, she walked closer and took the brunette's hands in hers.

"Shizuru, I'm here."

"But why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Natsuki blushed. "I love you."

"B-but my engagement…"

"I don't give a hell about your engagement. It doesn't mean anything if you didn't decide it for yourself."

"But, Natsuki...my family."

"Didn't I tell you I didn't care? I'm taking you whether your family approves or not."

"Natsuki…"

Not caring about anyone else around her, Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hand made a dash towards the exit.

"Where are you taking her! She's supposes to marry me!" Tomoe screamed at the pair.

Natsuki glared at the green haired girl "If you have a problem with me take it up with the Kruger Conglomerate."

The startled gasps were hard to ignore. Shizuru eyes widened. She knew of the Kruger Conglomerate. They had business interests in a multitude of areas ranging from communications to cable networks, however, they were known more for their involvement in the automobile industry, more specifically, their motorcycle production. Anyone who was able to partner with them found success thanks to their support. Shizuru's own father had wanted to partner with them but getting a meeting with the head of the company was harder than winning the lottery. No one was sure how or why they chose who to do business with, but one thing was certain: it didn't matter how important you thought you were. It didn't guarantee you an audience with them.

"Later." Natsuki smirked and continued to her destination uninterrupted. Once the door closed behind them, Shizuru threw her arms around the blunette. Unrestrained tears fell. Shizuru hugged the blunette as hard as she could, burying her face in the girls neck. Natsuki held her tenderly, rubbing her back soothingly.

"T-thank you, Natsuki. Thank you so much!"

Without warning, Natsuki lifted up the girl into her arms bridal style.

"N-Natsuki?"

Emerald eyes looked into crimson.

"I told you I'd take you away from everything. I don't go back on my word. I'm not letting you disappear from my life Shizuru."

"Ara, so my Natsuki is kidnapping me?"

Natsuki blushed but didn't give in to her teasing.

"You can't kidnap the willing."

"No. You really can't."

Shizuru reached up and kissed Natsuki's cheek. Natsuki's face glowed red from the feel of Shizuru's lips.

"S-Shizuru! We're in public!"

Natsuki was standing on the sidewalk by the street. The curious eyes of passerby's seemed to have increased in her eyes. The blunette was already not very comfortable with displays of affection so having it done in public was definitely out of her comfort zone.

"But my Natsuki declared her love for me in front of everyone or did she forget?"

"N-No! Of course not! I-It's just…." Natsuki could barely take all the attention she was getting. She breathed a sigh of relief when a limo pulled up. A driver opened the door for her and she wasted no time in getting herself and Shizuru inside. She'd done enough things in front of people for one lifetime.

Shizuru chuckled. "I love you too Natsuki."

A genuinely happy smile adorned Natsuki's face. It was the most breath-taking thing Shizuru had ever seen. No further words were needed as their lips met. The noisy streets of New York City became nothing but a dull hum compared to the beating of their hearts.

**AN:** Well this was a challenge to keep them somewhat in character. Like I had stated, this is only my second attempt at writing something for Mai Hime. Well, I hope you enjoyed and reviews are always appreciated. Until next time!


End file.
